Love Don't Break Me
by Ayumi Fantasy91
Summary: (Taichi-centric) Taichi reflects his relationship with Sora which was wilted away while thinking about his heartbreak afterward and his future. Songfic. Song used: Love Don't Break Me by Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel ( known as Billy on his solo project)
**Hi everyone! This is ayumifantasy91 (known as ayumi14 and ayumi91 on some sites) and this is my very first Digimon fics. I'm sorry for lack of updates since I'm more to reading the fics than writing them haha( and English wasn't my native language orzz). I've been a fan of Digimon for decades and decide to write some fics..Now for the fic…this is Taichi-centric fic which involve some het pairings (no yaoi pairings since I'm suck writing them lolz) and it took place somewhere around 02 and Tri.( with some Adventure flashback), and this is a songfic.**

 **Title:** Love Don't Break Me

 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri.

 **Summary:** Taichi reflects his relationship with Sora that had wilted away while thinking about his heartache afterward and his future.

 **Pairings:** Past Taiora, hints of Sorato (should it be Yamaora orzz)

 **Warning:** a little OOC, sappy part and some twist.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm neither own Digimon, nor the song. All rights reserved on their respective owners. I only own this story. Why? Because I don't care hohohoho.

 **Song used is Love Don't Break Me by Bill** **Kaulitz** **a.k.a. Billy (frontman of German band** **Tokio** **Hotel)**

 **P/S: Please, NO BASHING, NO FLAMING, and NO HATING! I DON'T want to hear some of you said "Tai should end up with Sora", "Bill's solo project sucks" etc. on my review otherwise I shall banish you into the Void. And I'm using Japanese names since that was I grew up with. And last but not least, enjoy!**

 **Love Don't Break Me**

".."-talking

 **Bold** \- flashback

Here I am, standing still like statue. A perfect statue, like a Caesar. But on very weary state right now, worn out from countless fights that mean nothing in the end but emptiness, especially when it comes to both of us. You and I.

Before I tell how I feel right now, I should introduce myself. My name is Taichi Yagami, I'm 17 years old, a Chosen Child and a wielder of Crest of Courage, a rising sun. However, I wasn't in my best state right now, let alone the worst. Just in weary condition. Had enough of all this. I'm sure you feel the same right, Sora?

Each time I think of you, it really hurts me so bad that I could bleed dry. Especially every single thing that we've gone through, from being a soccer teammates to young couple then….I don't wanna talk about it. You know why? It hurts. The so-called rising sun on me had slowly lose its radiance and sealed by dark clouds on every single day.

That day, I still remember. The day where both of us decide to take a different path on our life. On Christmas day. I couldn't blame that you decide to say so, but I forgave you because none of us were meant to each other.

Here I am, lying on cold, hard ground. But I know I am not easy to break down, because I shall rise one day.

Each time I went into the soccer field all by myself, it reminds me of one of our happiest time. I started to reflect it by closing my eyes while denying a reality for a while.

 **"Guys! We don't have much time to waste! We've got to score!" shouted the captain.**

 **"Yes, Captain!"**

 **That time, we were in real tension when the opposing team had scored more than ours. We were giving our best to score for our team. When one of our teammates passed the ball to you, on the same time, which was the first time you looked so determined to score, and you did score, I could see how proud you are when we won the game.**

 **"Yo, Sora. Congrats for scoring! That was one unusual goal of yours!" I told you. Then you replied,**

 **"Thanks Taichi! You're playing great too!"**

 **We exchanged our exaggerated smiles to each other and the rest of our team. I'm amazed of you. That was one of our happiest time.**

Truthfully, an old man saying that time will heal you. I know about it, I've got move on from this mess. But, I wanted to feel it, feel this pain for one last time.

 **"For what, Sora?"**

 **"I think we should move on, from each other."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Because…I-I'm in love with Yamato."**

 **"…."**

 **"Taichi?"**

 **"That's okay, I knew it from the start. I knew that our relationship's not gonna work like the way we expected. Is that why you keep avoiding me lately, right?"**

 **"….Perhaps you're right. I'm starting to doubt our relationship when we began our junior high freshman year."**

 **"You're not the only one. I feel it too. Maybe we were not meant for each other, am I right?"**

 **"Yes, but that doesn't stop us to be friends, is it?"**

 **"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas, Sora."**

 **"Merry Christmas to you too, Taichi."**

When I walked away, I could feel a stinging drop of tears involuntarily fell down on my face along with snowflakes on that day.

Sometimes I feel like I should come back to you since my love to you was too addictive to be left behind. However, you belong to someone else, someone who is better than me, someone who can love you better than I do. I shall accept the reality and move on from this pain into the future that remains unknown to me.

 _*Present Day (Normal POV)*_

"…Onii-chan?"

"…..Taichi?"

Taichi keep closing his eyes, only to awaken by voices of his sister Hikari and his Digimon partner Agumon calling his name.

"..Huh? Oh, Hikari! What are you doing here? And you too, Agumon?" Taichi asked them while he got up from his bed.

"I'm waking you up. Since you seems daydreaming too deep that you hear nobody calls you." Hikari replied, telling the truth though not knowing what's going on her brother's mind.

"And we'll going to meet the others this noon, at the park!" said Agumon, with his usual cheery tone.

"Eh? Really?! I almost forgot! Okay, I'll be ready in few minutes. Hehe," Taichi said with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Hihi, that's my Onii-chan," Hikari chuckled as she and her Digimon partner Tailmon went into the living room.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Taichi yelled while running toward the group.

"It's alright, Taichi-san. You're on time." Koushiro said, while walking alongside his Digimon partner Tentomon. Along with them were Mimi, Sora, newcomer Meiko, Yamato and his brother Takeru as well as their respective Digimon partners. Behind the Yagami siblings was Jou and Gomamon, his Digimon partner whom running like they were being chased by evil Digimon towards them.

"Taichi! *pant* I should *pant* be the *pant* one who said that!" Jou exclaimed while nearly fell into the ground. The group couldn't help but chuckled and sweatdropped (except Meiko whom just blushed) on their oldest friend's careless behaviour.

"Ah! Jou, are you all right?" Gomamon cried when looked at Jou with concerned look.

"I'm fine, thank you Gomamon," Jou replied.

"Well, well Jou-senpai, does your countless exams and homework making you late, eh?" Mimi teasing him while grinning evilly.

"Um, sort of."

"Mimi, there's no need to tease Jou-senpai," Sora told Mimi not to continuously teasing Jou.

"So guys, what's our plan here?" Takeru asked, curious of today's plan.

"We're going to discuss about Daisuke and co.'s mysterious disappearance, and some infected Digimons that recently attacked the city." Koushiro explained.

"I see," Meiko finally spoke.

"I'm ready to hear it, right Mei?" Meikuumon*, Meiko's Digimon partner too, finally spoke up.

"Yeah."

"So, shall we start?" Tentomon asked.

"Um, hold on a sec, guys," Taichi spoke up just after that and looked at Yamato. "Yamato, can you come with me for a while? There's something I need to talk..with you." Yamato just nodded, as a sign that he agreed. While those two leave for a while, the others just looked at each other with a confused look.

"I wonder what they were up to," Hikari finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Dunno," Sora replied.

(Meanwhile with Taichi and Yamato)

"What do you want to talk to me?" Yamato asked.

"It's something personal," Taichi replied.

"Huh?" Yamato raised his eyebrow.

"It's…..about Sora," Taichi finally answer.

"I see. What's up?"

"You know that we've been friends for a long time,"

"Yes,"

"You know that me and Sora was once on the same soccer team during our elementary school years,"

"That's right,"

That was a long pause of silence before Taichi continued,

"….And you know that both of us (him and Sora) were once in a…..relationship and then….."

"Broke up?" Yamato continued the pause which was obvious of what Taichi wanted to say afterward.

"..Yes," Taichi replied, with head hung low in defeat.

"Then what? Everything you told me was true, what do you want to talk about more?" Yamato asked, determined to know what Taichi was going to say next.

"Since you're together with her, there's something I need to tell," Taichi finally spoke up then continued,

"Please love her like the way she deserved to. Every woman needs to be loved unconditionally from her man. So does Sora. I couldn't love her like that since I consider her more as a best friend than a lover. I know you can, Yamato. Oh, there's one more thing."

"What is it, Taichi?"

"Please take care of Sora," said Taichi, finishing his sentences.

"Yes, I will. And Taichi," Yamato smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Thank you for the advice. I will always remember them,"

"You're welcome, Yamato," Taichi smiled back.

"Let's go back to them,"

"Okay,"

While walking back, Taichi looked at the sky.

 _"That's right. Love won't break me. Of course. I'll be alright all by myself."_ Taichi thought as he followed Yamato into their group.

 **OWARI**

 ***: I'm using the Japanese version of its name.**

 **So, here we go! This is the end of the fic. Hope you enjoyed it! I know it sucks but never mind. Oh, about the song…**

 **"Love Don't Break Me" is about a real bad heartbreak due of a relationship gone wrong. The person in this song said he decide to move on since he couldn't take any pain no more however at the same time wanted to stay a little longer due of that love is too addictive to be left behind. Sad, huh?**

 **Taken from Billy's very first extended play (EP), I'm Not OK. This is his solo project since the band was currently taking a break since their drummer, Gustav** **Schäfer** **will become a daddy soon.**

 **Do review, thanks,** **Danke Schön** **! :D**


End file.
